Smallville: The Journey
by charlie Edwards
Summary: This story takes place after Secret Wars;Clark and Trinity discover thier destinies after Trinity is thrown back in time before the meteor shower with amnesia;crossover with Heroes and Knight Rider
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The Journey

(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Networks & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter 1: Chicago_

Cary, Illinois, 1989: The amnesiac Trinity Jean Knight was once again 16 years old. She had been displaced back in time to a month before Clark Kent arrived from Krypton. But she didn't know who she was, nor about her powers. She had a name imprinted on her mind, Linda Masters, a name used by her _Mirror Universe_ duplicate as a secret identity. She stood up as she stared at the male cop that had found her at Cary-Grove Community High School in the school parking lot.

"Well, miss Masters let's find you some clothes," the cop said as he ushered her into the school building she had been wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you, Officer Jenkins," She said. The two moved into the gym. Linda Gills, a gym teacher looked at them.

"What's up Harry?" She said to the cop. "Found this young woman outside naked. All I have is a name. Her name is Linda Masters. She doesn't know where she is or anything else. Probably amnesia. Can you take care of her for me until I can find out where she lives and who any of her relatives are," Officer Jenkins said as he walked back out into the cool day. It was a cool October day and a freak snowstorm had happened the day before due to the coming Meteor shower that had caused freaky weather before it's arrival. Linda Gills smiled at the 16 year old and offered her some coffee.

"I have a gym uniform for you until we can get you some regular clothes, Miss Masters," Miss Gills said coming back as she saw Trinity drink the coffee.

"Thank you," Trinity said as she put on the sweatshirt and sweat pants.

"Do you have any idea where you're from?" Miss Gills asked. Trinity shook her head as images of Krypton filled her mind.

"No but I have images of someplace beautiful," She said. Linda Gills smiled at the young woman.

"Let's get you enrolled in school shall we?" Linda said. Trinity nodded her head. She had images of Lionel Luthor in her head.

"Do you know of a Lionel Luthor?" Trinity asked as they walked down to the administration building. Linda smiled.

"He's the owner of a company called LuthorCorp. They are building a new headquarters for their regional offices downtown. Why?" Linda asked as they walked into the offices.

"I had an image of him in my head, and I don't even know the man. Or at least I don't think I do," Trinity said.

_2008-Smallville, Kansas-_Clark stared at the picture of Trinity. He had taken a head count of his team after they had arrived from Battleworld and the only one missing was Trinity.

"We'll find her, Kal-El," Kara said as she walked around the Kent farm, remembering the last time she had been here was when she had followed her aunt Lara back when the great Kryptonian war between General Zod and Brainiac were attempting to defeat the Visitors from conquering Krypton.

"Where is your mother?" Kara asked. Clark smiled. "Washington DC. Why?" He asked.

"Maybe she can help," Kara suggested. They then heard a voice. It was the voice of Michael Knight, Trinity's husband.

"Maybe I can," Michael said, with a look of determination on his face.

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Journey

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes & Knight Rider are ©2006-2008; 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 2: Meteor Strike_

Trinity stared at the sheet music that had been smuggled to her by a friend that was a drummer. It was sheet music for a Styx song that was new to the radio called "_Edge Of The Century"_. She was on a bass guitar at school about to play for the very first time. Most of the guys at Cary-Grove had found her to be attractive but mysterious due to her amnesia. But she was a wealth of information on things like history, and science. More over her ability to take a piece of music and learn it quickly on any instrument astounded most people considering she never played an instrument before, or so she claimed.

"Are we ready?" Todd Glassman, a fellow student who was the one who had smuggled the music out said to his band mates. He had asked "Linda Masters" to join them on bass considering his current bass player was sick. "Linda" raised her hand.

"Could I sing this song?" She asked. The young drummer shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. Ralph can't sing. Let's see how good you are, Miss Masters," He said. She counted it off and the band started playing with her singing as they were practicing. She smiled as she was singing. She didn't realize her singing and playing would attract a lot of kids to come to the music room that they were playing in. The 5 kids that made up this band were astonished at her beautiful voice and by the fact that she wasn't even reading the sheet music. She was just playing.

"Beautiful!" said Harry Williams, a student after they finished to hear clapping coming from the kids that heard them playing the new song. The principal came in.

"Garrett, turn on the TV. I think there is something happening everyone should see," The woman said. Garrett turned to the TV that was on a TV tray and they saw a live feed from faraway Crescent City, Kansas about 3 miles from Smallville.

"I'm Dr. Garrison at the Crescent City Observatory and one of our telescopes has just detected a meteor shower coming to crash somewhere near Metropolis, which is about 5 hours away from Topeka. I'm urging anyone and everyone to get out of the Kansas state area as soon as possible," Said the female professor on the News broadcast. Trinity's eyes lit up red as her powers were beginning to surface. She removed the bass guitar as she moved closer to see a satellite image being broadcasted from space being provided by NASA. The fragments were different sizes and shapes but were on a precise heading to Smallville.

"Do you think it will hit near Chicago?" One kid asked her who stood near her, and she just shrugged. "Not sure, but a Meteor hit could cause some problems like radioactivity," She said. She then felt it. The sound of the siren beacon of the House of El, that was unique only to her since she was partially from the House of El. She grabbed her ears, as the ringing got louder.

"Don't you hear that?" She said as the sound of the beacon brought her to her knees. The band shook their heads wondering what was causing this woman pain.

_This is your time. Your destiny is about to reveal itself,_ Spoke a voice in her head. She felt a presence take over her mind and body, but she was allowed to observe it. She took off the bass guitar, and walked out of the school and crouched and suddenly found herself in the air, flying without a plane or anything. She was frightened for her life.

_If I can do this, that means I can do anything,_ She thought to herself. She found herself flying over Houston Texas and she landed at a Church "Trinity" knew from her child hood. _White Oak Baptist Church_ read on the side of the building as she landed in the parking lot. She looked at her watch. 1PM Houston Time.

"What do I do now?" She asked the voice in her head that had guided her.

_Enter,_ the small voice in her head said. She did, unprepared for the change about to come her way….

_**To be continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Journey

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: The Confrontation_

_Metropolis, Kansas, Belle Reeve psychiatric Center, 2008-_ Clark Kent, Michael Knight, Kara Knight and Claire Bennett were being led down a long hallway by Clark's one time friend Lex Luthor who owned Belle Reeve, buying the controversial center in 2007 after the Government threatened to shut it down due to questionable ethics and practices. Lex had reluctantly agreed to a meeting with the young woman from _the mirror Universe_ who had engineered _The Secret Wars_ and had tried to persuade Lex to kill the chosen One From Krypton, but failed in the end. The confrontation between Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight had been the focal point of the war and was the final thing to close the link between _The Mirror Universe _and our own. He stared at the young woman who looked like Trinity Jean Knight but wasn't in a sense.

"Now what?" Lex asked as he stared at his former friend Clark Kent.

"We need 5 minutes with her, Lex," Clark said. He then heard the whisper of Kara in his ear.

"I don't trust him, Kal-El," She whispered.

"We have no choice," he whispered back.

"If that is ok with the Foundation liaison then she's all yours, Clark. Personally I would have killed her by now but that is not my place to say. The Feds placed her here. Ask Mr. Knight how long she has to stay here," Lex said as he glanced at his watch. He was late with a scientist at LuthorCorp about Project Capricorn.

"If you will excuse me, I have a meeting," Lex said walking back down the hallway.

"Well, Mr. Knight we got here, now what?" Claire said.

"We talk with her. Clark or Kara you can't go in there. Kryptonite radiation is in there keeping the woman from having use of her powers. It's a low dosage so she won't die," Michael said.

"I'll take the risk," Clark said. Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Ok Clark, but be careful," He said. He tapped the electronic card reader to the keypad by the door and the door opened with a sound of an electronic ding.

"Hello, Trinity," Clark said, as the low dosage of Kryptonite began having an effect. It was making him sick. But he pressed on.

"What do you want, Kal-El? Leave me alone," She whimpered. She had no strength, no powers, no nothing. Her eyes flared red as her heat vision tried to surface but to no avail.

"I need to know where my Trinity is and if you know where she is, so I can bring her back," Clark said. He saw Michael move to a nearby control box. The radiation lights where he was standing went out and his powers were restored, as was Trinity's.

"What the hell for? She's nothing more than a half-breed, married to a useless human who should have died but was reborn," Trinity said defiantly. She then saw Kara come in.

"Let me at the bitch, Kal-El I'll rip her in two," Kara breathed. Clark shook his head no.

"We need her alive to stand trial for crimes committed against the _Mirror Universe_. And for crimes committed against our own," Clark said. Trinity breathed fresh air new, as her strength was renewed. He then grabbed Trinity Marie Knight and slammed her against the wall.

"What happened when we came back to Earth from Battleworld? How come Trinity didn't appear with my team, when the Beyonder's displacement unit brought us and you back to Earth?" Clark practically yelled at her. Trinity looked at him with a glassy look at her enemy.

"She's here, in this reality, somewhere in both time and space with amnesia. For some reason she pulled my secret identity and is using my alias as she discovers who she is," Trinity Marie said.

"Kal-El she's got something viral in her bloodstream that is killing her. We need to get her to a hospital, now!" Kara said using her x-ray vision.

"Damn! Michael we need to get her to a hospital ASAP!" Clark said. He then grabbed her and walked out.

"Take her to Metropolis General. They can deal with her!" Michael Knight said. He nodded at the Kryptonian. Clark nodded back and used super speed. Claire stared at Kara.

"How did she get something in her bloodstream that we didn't detect?" She asked the cousin of Clark.

"Don't know, but Kal-El will help her as much as he can," Kara said.

"Kal-El? What is that?" Claire asked.

"That is the name of Clark Kent given to him by his biological parents, Jor-El and Lara of Krypton," Michael Knight said.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"Because Jor-El, Clark's father, met with the wife of Wilton Knight and he got her pregnant in 1973, and produced a child with powers of a true Kryptonian, but also human. The Kryptonian fragments don't make her sick like they do me. The recent discovery of blue Kryptonite by Dax-Ur would remove my powers but wouldn't rob Trinity of hers," Michael said. Kara stared at Michael.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. Michael just smiled.

"We pray," He said concerned both for his wife and her _Mirror Universe _doppelganger.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Journey

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter 4:Homecoming_

_Smallville, Kansas, 2008-Shuster University_

Kara stared at Lana Lang-Luthor with a look of curiosity as Clark saw her for the first time since _The Secret Wars _happened and he smiled a sad smile. He knew that she had recently divorced Lex after finding incriminating evidence to support LuthorCorp's involvement in a recent fire at the Kent Farm.

"What now Kal-El? She knows your secret," Kara whispered to her cousin. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering how I saw her doppelganger and how she had teamed with Trinity Marie Knight, I thought it best not to mention to her that I had-"Clark said but was interrupted by Lana who spotted him.

"Clark!" She said as she ran to him, at normal speed. She still had her powers which were given to her shortly after Jonathan Kent's death little over a year ago. Clark had not yet had a chance to ask Jor-El to strip the young woman of her powers, but it was on his agenda.

"Hi, Lana!" He said backing away from the girl, the memories of her doppelganger still fresh on his mind.

"Who are you?" Lana asked Kara.

"I'm Clark's cousin on his biological Father's side of the family. You're the one Joe gave power to aren't you? Lana Lang?" Kara said with a sound of disapproval in her voice.

"How many of you people are there that actually survived that explosion?" Lana asked, wonder in her eyes.

"Too many if you ask me," Kara said, as the two women eyed each other up.

"We know about the Isis program you initiated after I was gone. Is there a way you can use that organization's computer files to locate my sister? She didn't come back," Clark asked her.

"No, but Knight Enterprises created a genetic tracker program. Try using that instead," Lana said. She then heard a voice that only she knew. The voice of a man that she knew from her family's genealogy. The man she had known as Joe.

"Lana Lang, You were given a set of gifts and you wasted them. It's time you gave them back," Jor-El said, still in the cloned body of Lionel Luthor.

"No, I won't!" She said. She then crouched and jumped in the air ripping a hole in the roof of the University.

"Great, now the world is going to turn against her," Clark said. Kara stared at him.

"Kal-El what do you mean?" She asked.

"Children, the US government has been alerted to the presence of super-powered beings thanks to the machinations of Lex Luthor. When He released Zod a couple of years ago, the Government opened an inquiry into others like the General. That is why Kal-El chose to hide the use of his powers from the general population because he feared that he would become like what humans call a lab rat. No privacy just be poked and prodded as the US Government searched for the source of his powers. His identity will be revealed later but that time is not yet. Go to Knight Enterprises and discover this genetic tracking program. It may help you discover where Trinity is," Jor-El said.

"What about Lana?" Clark said.

"I'll take care of Lana," He said, as his eyes went white.

_Houston Texas, 1989-White Oak Baptist Church_-Trinity Jean Knight entered the church and saw a young woman sitting at a piano. The dark haired woman was named Hannah Melvin and had made a startling discovery about herself since her recent trip to Smallville, Kansas. The green meteor fragments had rendered her ageless, unable to die. She was now Eternal much like the God she served. She saw "Linda Masters" enter the church building and she stopped playing.

"Yes," Hannah asked the young woman. "My name is Linda Masters, and I was guided here by some unknown force. I've got these incredible gifts, and I used one of them to get here," Trinity said.

"How did you get here, Miss Masters," Hannah asked. Trinity knelt at the stairs of the stage, which served as the altar of the God, which the Christian congregation believed, heard their prayers.

"I flew without a jet or wings. I was led to leap into the air, and I flew here. When I landed in your parking lot I made a crater. I don't understand what is happening to me," She said. She was confused, and bewildered.

"Are you a Christian?" Hannah asked. "Linda Masters" Shook her head no.

"Yet you claim an unknown force guided you here, and you don't know who or what it was?" Hannah asked pointedly.

"I've been told I have amnesia and I don't remember who I really am or how I got these amazing powers. I keep seeing in my mind, a planet, a green planet. One full of life and love. I have a connection to that planet, I believe and I wish to find out more," Trinity said.

"First thing you need to do is to pray and ask God for the forgiveness of your sins. You need to accept Jesus as your savior and he will begin to heal your mind. Your questions, Linda Masters will be revealed in time," Hannah said. Trinity nodded. The two knelt down to pray, both unaware that this was just the beginning of a journey that would bring Trinity Jean Knight full circle….

_To be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Journey

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 5: The Visitation_

Smallville, Kansas-1989-Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent stared at the 3-year-old child they had found. They had struck a deal with Lionel Luthor to create a fake adoption for Clark. They couldn't very well tell people where Clark as they called Kal-El was from. They had received a mysterious crystal, with an embedded message for them with a holographic image of a man and a woman from some far distant planet called Krypton. They had just told local sheriff Ethan about the adoption and now they were faced with a child.

"What now, Martha?" Jonathan Kent said as he knelt down to stare at the child who they estimated was 3 years old but was tall, dark haired.

"This is the child we dreamed about, we prayed about Jonathan for years since we discovered we couldn't have children," Martha said. Jonathan smiled. He remembered the earlier events of the day. They left Nell's flower shop and were on their way home, when they saw a meteor slide down the road from one farm to another farm. Their truck had slid on that icy road and had turned over and the child had discovered them.

"Martha we can't keep him, at least not until Mr. Luthor comes through," Jonathan Kent said. They then heard a knock on their screen door.

"Hello?" said the teenage voice. Jonathan and Martha turned around to see Trinity Jean Knight standing there with her backpack. It had taken a couple days to get to Smallville after she had borrowed $300 from her new friend Hannah Melvin to fly to Metropolis.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked as Martha hid Clark behind her.

"My name is Linda Masters, and I was guided here to meet you and your son," 'Linda Masters' said.

"Jonathan & Martha Kent. This is our son Clark Kent," Jonathan said. Trinity stared at Clark.

"We found this. Can you explain it," Jonathan said pointing to the crystal.

"Where did you get it?" Trinity said as she set down her backpack on the couch.

"At Miller's Gorge near where we found our son. We uh found him and a ship," Martha said. Trinity stared at the Crystal. She touched it and it flared green then yellow.

"_Trinity Jean Knight, welcome to your destiny. I am Jor-El, your father. You are a hybrid of two different planets, the planet Krypton and the planet Earth. You were sent into the past with no memory of who you are. This crystal was sent with my only begotten son, Kal-El of Krypton sent to Earth to be a beacon of light. Your destiny is to aid him in his own destiny. You were granted powers beyond those of the humans that live there, to show the way. I know of your acceptance of the Savior of the Universe. You must use your powers for the greater good of humanity. You will re-meet Kal-El later in life. This memory will resurface when you meet Kal-El again. It has been an honor to watch over both of you, my children. To see you grow up to become the young woman you are now, and soon to see Kal-El become the man he is destined to be. Be safe my daughter and May the God of Isaac Jacob and Esau protect you," _the holographic image of Jor-El said. Trinity then closed her eyes as her memories of Wilton Knight, the brutal rape by Garth Knight, the hiding of her by Elizabeth from Wilton, The eventual discovery in 1981, the creation of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, The miss programming of that prototype by a technician sent by LuthorCorp, the discovery of the near fatal shooting of Michael Arthur Long, her helping Devon Miles bring the young cop in. Her witnessing the genetic reconstruction of Michael Long into a near duplicate of Garth Knight. The creation of _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ had been fresh on her mind, as if it happened yesterday, Her being sent by Elizabeth to stay with relatives as she moved out of Wilton's estate to another mansion on LA's East side. Trinity being sent to Smallville High School, Then being sent to Cary-Grove Community High School in 1988. Her memories stopped. She then had another flash of memory. That flash of memory was a blueprint of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ exactly as she remembered them in 1981.

"What do I do now?" Trinity said standing up.

"Where are you enrolled at for High School?" Martha asked.

"Cary-Grove High School in Suburban Chicago, Illinois I will transfer here to Smallville high to keep a closer eye on Clark," She said.

"Where would you stay?" Jonathan asked.

"Wilton Knight, my adopted father has a summer home in Metropolis not far from here. I could have it shipped stone by stone here to Smallville so I could complete my education," Trinity said.

"What kind of powers do you have, Trinity?" Martha asked.

"Super speed, near invulnerability to anything, high resistance to heat and cold, and heat vision and super hearing and flight as far as I know," Trinity said.

"You could stay on hand as a farm hand to help keep an eye on Clark," Jonathan offered.

"I think I will," She said.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Journey

(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter 6: resistance_

_Smallville General Hospital:_ Clark stared at the young woman in the hospital bed that was the spitting image of his half-sister Trinity Jean Knight. The doctors that were examining her had been sent there at the request of Lex Luthor, who was trying to make amends to Clark for investigating him. Clark heard Michael Knight walk up to him.

"What's the word?" Michael asked. Clark just shook his head. "I'm not sure, Mr. Knight. I've been to The _Mirror Universe_ once, but I don't know how they deal with failure like we do here," Clark said. Michael nodded.

"KITT and I went there too. Shortly before the alternate Smallville High appeared here KITT and I were testing a new _Super Pursuit Mode_ feature in the _Knight 2000 _and we ended up being in a reality that was similar to our own but the morals were reversed. We had used the same technique to get back 4 days later, and had informed Shaun McCormick, Executive Director who had informed the FBI who immediately classified the events in the _Mirror Universe. _Shortly thereafter, I saw the _Mirror Universe _duplicate of your school in a news feed from Metropolis all the way from LA. We need to find out who did this to Trinity," Michael said. They then heard Claire Bennett approach and saw with her a Japanese man.

"Any improvement?" Claire asked. Both men shook their heads.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Hiro Nakamura. He has the ability to bend time and space. He also recently discovered he could step into the time/space continuum. Maybe he can help us in finding Trinity," Claire said. Hiro bowed before them.

"It is kind to meet the world famous Clark Kent & Michael Knight. How can I be of service?" Hiro said.

"World famous?" Clark said as both Michael and Clark stared at this man's unique greeting.

"I have heard of your attempts to stop LuthorCorp all the way from Japan. My father's company got a DNA sample from a local LuthorCorp office and discovered your secret. Well, I want to offer my abilities to you in finding both your sister and wife," Hiro said.

"Your help would be appreciated, Hiro. But you must keep my secret no matter what?" Clark said.

"Not a problem, Clark. How do I keep your secret?" Hiro asked. Michael said, "By turning any information you have on Clark Kent to me and _the Foundation_ as soon as possible." Michael said. Hiro nodded.

_1989-Smallville high School_-Trinity smiled at the caves that she had read about. She had heard of the caves from the crystal that Jor-El had left for the Kent's.

"This is incredible," She said. She had stared at the Kryptonian symbols. She finally realized her role as Clark Kent's destiny.

"What are you doing down here?" an Indian keeper asked. Trinity stared at him.

"Just looking around, that's all," Trinity said. The old man nodded.

"You are the Gatekeeper. I see it in your eyes, Miss. I've seen your face before, You're the daughter of Knight Industries," The old man said.

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked. "You are the one who is aid Naaman in his journey," the old man said.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight and you are the holder of this cave?" She said.

"It is said people from a distant star came and lived among our people. It is said that this Naaman would send an aid to help him when he reappears," the old man said. Trinity then stared at the image of the Meteor shower.

"I know. Kal-El, your Naaman, even now walks this planet as one of us." Trinity said.

"Do you know what the name Kal-El means?" the old man asked. Trinity shook her head.

"No, but he is my brother," Trinity said.

"Kal-El means Star child. You must discover his destiny and aid him in his destiny to find his enemy," the old man said.

"I will," She nodded.

"But you must eliminate the duplicate of you who even know roams this world," the old man said.

"I don't know what your talking about, old man," She said.

"There are a myriad of alternate realities similar to our own. It is also said that the gatekeeper would fight herself," the old man said.

"Where do I look?" Trinity said, "I'm only 16 years old, and my powers have been revealing themselves since I was 4," She continued.

"First you must look inside yourself," The old man said. She then stared at the caves and then saw her birthmark. The octagonal shape with a stylized S in the center of it.

"Kal-El," She said. She then turned to where the old man was but he was gone.

"I must find this alternate reality me and stop her," Trinity vowed. She then saw the ghostly image of her father, Jor-El and standing next to it, the ghostly image of Wilton Knight.

"_Our daughter, you must find this dark mirror of yourself and defeat her for both the legacy of Krypton and the Knight family line." _Jor-El said. She then heard Wilton speak.

"_To Jor-El you must listen to. For you have to find this woman and defeat her, for both the planet Earth & Krypton. You must find her, Trinity or the destiny you have will never come to past. I will point you to the Foundation's lead operative, Michael Arthur Knight," _the ghostly image of Wilton Knight said. She nodded.

"I will not fail you," Trinity said clenching her fist.

_To Be Continued.._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Journey

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 7: Trinity joins the FBI & Meets Clark for the first time 

Trinity stared at the High school that was her alma mater that she had graduated from in 1991, a month before the first Gulf War occurred. She had began to work for Knight Enterprises under her alternate reality version's secret identity of "Linda Masters" while studying to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation a year ago and had just been accepted after she had passed their strict guidelines. Her new assignment was Smallville High School, where her assistant teaching certificate she had gotten as a minor while she had been in college in 1995 had also paid off. Ever since the meteor shower, she had been asked to investigate Smallville, Kansas. She had been dispatched from the FBI's Granville office. She walked into the Science teacher that was her classroom. She had registered under real name as a teacher. The staff had been informed of her "Extra curricular activities as an FBI agent. It was her 1st day of school, and her 1st period class. She stared at all the students coming in, including a dark haired young man with whom she shared a secret destiny as well as a genealogy.

"Hello, Class. My name is Trinity Jean Knight, and I am replacing Mr. Mack. We will be studying the Orion sector of the galaxy located 25 light years away from this planet. In particular we will be studying the sector known as X-5." She said. She had known the coordinates of her home world of Krypton from the alien crystal from the Kent farm all those years ago. She knew that that sector held her homeworld or at least the remains of that world.

"But before we start examining our subject matter, I'd like for each of you, to introduce yourselves," Trinity said. The class stared introducing themselves. She had noted Chloe Sullivan, the only freshman to ever be Editor-In-Chief of _The Torch_, the school newspaper. Lana Lang, she noted was an orphan, her parents killed in the Meteor Shower. Clark Kent, she noted was also an Orphan as well, but she knew the truth.

The class had begun using a highly sophisticated telescope to examine the debris left behind in Krypton's demise. They then heard the bell ring, and Trinity smiled at each of them.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Mr. Kent may I see you for a moment after class," She said. Clark stared at her as he took his eyes off of Lana.

"Yes, Ma'am," He said. He stared at the young woman, not recognizing her from when he was 3.

"Wait, Kal-El," She said as the boy stared to go out.

"What did you call me?" He said, not realizing that 'Kal-El' was his Kryptonian name.

"You will learn that name in time. What I did, I did to get you started on the road to your destiny which will be greater than you realize," Trinity said quietly.

"Just what do you want from me?" He said scared. She then flashed her FBI badge.

"I want to protect you from Government Forces who will stop at nothing to discover who you really are," Trinity said.

"I am?" He said. She smiled.

"You are my brother, Clark. You also have an awesome responsibility ahead of you in the years to come. You will discover where you come from, about how you can do all the amazing things you can do," Trinity said. He stared at her and backed away.

"You know about my powers?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I have the same powers. I will show you your powers and destiny in time, but I need your help in finding someone who is exactly like me. But not exactly," Trinity said. He then showed him a photo of a young woman that looked like her, except with red hair.

"She hails from a place called _The Mirror Universe_, a reality similar to our own, but the morals of that reality are twisted, evil and not like ours. This woman holds the key to many answers I have," Trinity said, as she stared at her brother.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"I keep the government from discovering who you are, Kal-El of Krypton," She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The Journey

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 8: Clark fights with Lana_

_**2008: Knight Enterprises**_, Clark stared at the coordinates that the computer was feeding him. Hiro had programmed the computer to begin searching for Trinity in the past and yet still had not found the time period that she was in. He then heard heels walking. He looked up.

"How's the search going?" Lana asked as she walked in. Clark smiled at her, as he put down the research papers.

"Not yet, but I need to keep searching," he said. "Have you talked to Jor-El about helping you?" Lana asked. Clark shook his head.

"Have you given up your powers yet, Lana? Seems to me like you've need to talk with Jor-El for some time yourself," Clark said. She glared at him.

"Clark, did you ever think that maybe I want to keep these powers for you?" She said. Clark frowned. "No human was ever meant to keep those powers. Over time, your body won't be able to handle it, Lana. Believe me I know," Clark said.

"Your from Krypton, Clark what would you know about not being able to handle your powers?" Lana challenged. Clark shook his head in disbelief.

"I do know about what it means to use those powers irresponsibly. Remember that time I went to Metropolis during my sophomore year? There is a form of Kryptonite fragment colored red that robs me of all moral sensibility. I used those powers of mine without regard to the consequences of my actions. That's when Michael Knight came into my life," Clark said.

"Michael Knight? What does he have to do with you?" Lana asked. They then heard a new voice. It was the voice of Michael Knight.

"Because Lana, 3 months after Clark left for Metropolis, Jonathan Kent made a deal with Jor-El of Krypton to bring Clark back to him, but both became infected with red Kryptonite, so I was asked to bring both of them home, by Jor-El of Krypton. I was granted powers, powers far greater than both Jonathan Kent and Clark. I know what it's like to have powers and be tempted to use them for my own gain, and trust me it isn't worth it Lana," Michael said.

"You still have those powers?" Lana asked. Michael nodded. He then unbuttoned his shirt. Underneath was a small cross made out of a fragment of blue Kryptonite.

"Yes I do, Miss Lang. But at the risk of my government betraying me and having my Foundation status revoked, I had a man named Vol-Ek of Krypton fashion this cross for me from a fragment of blue Kryptonite. Blue Kryptonite renders me unable to use my powers. I had to or else I would run the risk of being tempted to use my powers as irresponsibly as Clark did in 2002," Michael said.

"Well I am not giving them up, not without a fight," She said as she used her super speed and ran off. Michael and Clark stared at each other.

"Clark, go after her. There is no telling what she will do with her powers if they are not returned, and there is no telling how her body will react if she keeps those powers any longer than she's had them. How long has she had them?" Michael asked.

"Senior year of High School. She died and the only way to save her life was for Jor-El to infuse her with power like my own. I had thought she had given them up," Clark said. They then heard Lionel Luthor's voice.

"No, Clark she hasn't. Clark, when she was married to my son, He influenced her. Some of the darkness that is in Lex is in her," Lionel said. Michael stared at him.

"You know?" Michael asked. Lionel nodded.

"Years ago, I met Jor-El of Krypton and he foretold the future about a coming meteor shower and of the ship that would be hidden in it. We shook hands, and somehow my memories of it were buried so deep that I didn't remember what happened until the 2nd Meteor shower when the floodgates in my mind were opened. Jor-El used Wilton Knight's laboratory here in Smallville to create a body for himself similar to my own. He has been parading around as me while I was out of the country so that my own enemies wouldn't try to kill me," Lionel said.

"How would you know that?" Michael asked. They then heard a new voice.

"Because I told Lionel where Jor-El was. I am Charles Graiman and I have been friends with Wilton Knight who designed the Knight Industries Two Thousand 25 years ago. Lionel designed the original prototype with Wilton 6 months before you were found. Mr. Long. Clark, you have to stop your friend before she does something rash," Charles said.

"Where would she go though?" Michael asked. Lionel and Clark stared at each other.

"Only place she would go, Clark. The Fortress!" Lionel said. Clark nodded at each man and ran, using his super speed.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Journal 

(This story is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. The show Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. This story is rated M for Mature)

Chapter 9: Clark finds the Mirror Trinity 

_2003: Metropolis University: _Clark Kent walked in as a visitor, claiming he was checking Met U as a possible candidate for college. He walked into the science wing, to see a young woman.

"Clark, nice to finally meet you," Said the College Freshman. She stared at him. "Who are you?" Clark asked.

"I am Patricia Swann, daughter of Dr. Virgil Swann. I understand earlier this year, you met my estranged father. I know who you are, Kal-El of Krypton. Why are you here?" She said, shaking Clark's hand.

"You're the second woman to call me that. My science teacher, who claims to be my sister, also called me that name. Her name is Trinity Jean Knight, and I researched her life. She was like me, didn't know her biological father, and has the same powers as me," Clark said.

"Wait, Trinity Knight? I know that name," Patricia said as she moved from the classroom, to her private office as she moved to her computer.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Hacking into Met U's security cameras. I have been following a young woman studying the Katwatche cave symbols and found one bearing the name Zod," Patricia said. She then focused on one girl in particular. She was 19 but looked younger, wore clothes that weren't an exact match for the ones that her fellow students wore.

"There is a particular program called Mirror One on this computer which matches people's DNA and matches them with a parallel Universe that recently invaded our universe in your home town, Clark. This woman and the clothes she wears, doesn't match the DNA pattern of those around her. Her name that she uses is Trinity Marie Knight. She has a twisted sense of humor, and has done some things to some of our students, which even I would consider barbaric but apparently where this woman is from, that kind of behavior is commonplace. You need to find her duplicate here, and arrange them to meet. This woman's presence could spell disaster for this world, Kal-El," Patricia said.

"I thought my secret was safe at the Swann Institute," Clark said, slightly taken back by her candor.

"It is, but my father called me and told me you were looking for her, and asked me to talk to you about her. She despises me, and has made those feelings known to both me, and to her classmates," Patricia said.

"We need to stop her," Spoke the voice of Trinity Jean Knight who walked in.

"Just who the hell are you?" Patricia said.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight, of Earth and Krypton. My father is Jor-El of Krypton and my mother is Elizabeth Knight wife of Wilton Knight. I am Clark's biological sister. Somehow I was dispersed to this time period in the past to stop and close the passageway to the _Mirror Universe_ once and for all, before more invade our Universe," Trinity said.

"Miss Knight do you really know what your in for?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I do, Ms. Swann. Both my fathers were brave men. Jor-El of Krypton stopped a madman from destroying Krypton but not before the chain of events destroyed that planet. Wilton Knight designed a vehicle to begin an assault on criminals who worked above the law. They wouldn't stop until they saw their dreams fulfilled. I must do what I must, or else I could never live up to both of the House of El and the Knight family line," Trinity said. They then saw a wormhole open and a Japanese man stepped through.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"My name is Hiro, and I have been asked by Kal-El of Krypton to bring Trinity home," The man said as he removed the samurai sword from the sheath he wore.

"I can't; not yet. Not until I stop the threat which threatens my home," Trinity said clenching her fists.

"I must take you home to stop the champion of Zod that has invaded the year 2008. That champion is the Mirror duplicate of Clark Kent. Only then will the portal be closed," Hiro said, grabbing the young woman's hand and dragging her through the time portal.

Concluded…to be continued…in Smallville: Destiny


End file.
